


Let's Go for a Drive

by PlushRabbit



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushRabbit/pseuds/PlushRabbit
Summary: Leon meets a cute person and he can't help but jerk off while thinking about them.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Red
Kudos: 6





	1. Ridin' Solo

It’s been a long day, one that seemed endless and was filled with chattering and headaches. Leon’s finally had a moment of peace and he’s going to take the time to unwind. He clicks his tongue and leans into the couch, throwing his head back and kicking off his shoes he cracks his hands, knuckles popping loudly. There’s a minute of scrolling through his feed, hearting random pictures, commenting on a few that he was tagged in and then he sees a picture of you. You’re standing next to him, a random person who hadn’t realized who he was but you were still so nice to him, helping him pick up a folder with papers scattered everywhere, offering him an energy bar to perk him up, you were so nice. And you hadn’t an idea on who he was. He believed you, the way you froze in place when someone had called out to him and asked for a picture, how afterwards you stammered around him, red in the face and unable to look him in the eye longer than necessary. And when you sheepishly asked for a picture, head bowed and mouth pulled into a thin line with a rosy dust covering your cheeks, he said yes- he always said yes but it was impossible to refuse you. You just looked so cute. And then you gave him a quick hug and parted ways. And now you’re on the screen and he’s staring at you, clicking your profile and looking through your feed, carefully looking at your pictures and then he sits up straighter.

You’re at a water park; you’re wearing a black one piece with a deep v-cut that goes down to your stomach. You have these beautiful legs and you’re posing for the camera, a cheeky grin with your tongue out, winking at the camera and holding up a peace sign. He swallows and suddenly his mouth feels dry. Honey colored eyes glance at the door and then back at you, and he takes in a deep inhale. He palms himself through his shorts, his cock hardening underneath him. His eyes scan the phone, pure curiosity until they land on your chest. He looks down and sucks in his bottom lip.

He stands and walks over to his bedroom, slipping off his shorts and briefs in the process and his cock twitches in attention. He sits on his bed and stokes his cock gently, hissing at the friction. He gives it a few more jerks, pre-cum beads out and slowly trails down his cock. He takes another glance at you, eyes focused on your chest before they glance down where your bare cunt lays hidden, water still on your thighs. A pool of salvia forms in his mouth and he leans over his cock, his drool oozes out in a slow manner, coating his cock and mixing with his pre-cum, combing and sliding down his length.

“Oh fuck,” he whispers, gripping his cock and tugging on it. He sucks in through his nose and with one last glance at you; he puts his hone on the nightstand.

He starts off slow, hand wrapped around the base and covering his head. He tries to imagine your hand. There was a brief time where you two touched hands and you smiled at him apologetically. You had such soft hands. He thinks about your style, how you’d also start off slow, how you’d probably blush and mutter about how you’d never done this before, but he’d be right there, right there to show you just how he liked it. He starts to pick up the speed, his free hand coming under his shirt to tweak at his nipple. There’s a low whine in the back of his throat. His nipple pebbles underneath and his breathing has gotten raspier.

He licks his lips and pictures how you’d kiss him, nervous and impatient, closed kisses pressed against his mouth as your hand works him underneath, thumb brushing against his slit, rubbing the pre cum further along his cock, your other hand pawing at his chest, fingers wrapping around his nipple and playing with it gently.

His strokes have gotten faster, his hand pumping with vigor. He can feel himself edge closer, the heat in his stomach simmers. With resistance, he pulls his hand away and takes in a few breaths. Eyes stare at the nightstand and he pulls the first drawer open, grabbing a bottle of lube.

The slippery, cool slick pools in his hand and he takes in a shuddering inhale when it hits his burning cock. He wraps his hand tightly around his member and begins to pump. His hand leaves his abused chest and grips his package, a firm hold on it, softening it as he massages himself.

He remembers how your chest would bounce when you laughed at one of his jokes, taunting him when you parted and hugged him goodbye, your chest pressing against his. He’s usually so composed, he’s a Champion, he’s had people fling themselves towards him but with a simple press of your chest, and you’ve reduced him to a mess, enough for him to cum at the thought of you.

He thinks about how if he could he’d fuck you right now, spinning you around and pressing you against the bed, lifting up your skirt and sliding your pretty panties to the side, making room for his cock. He picks up the speed, harsher clicks filling in the room. He thinks about how wet you’d be already, how you’d welcome his cock with open arms and a wet pussy. He thinks about taking you in such a raw manner, how you’d tell him in a whiny voice that he’s so big and you’d be wiggling your ass against him with a cheeky smile. He’d reach an arm and grab at your breast, pulling on it till you yelped and whine out his name while you spread your legs further. He pulls on his package and let out a chocked whine.

Before you knew who he actually was, you were a tease, smiling at him and sticking your tongue out. He’d bet his life on it that in the bedroom, you’d be much more tame. Covering your chest and mewling when his tongue would lap up your juices, how his hands would massage your breasts, how he’d hold you down while he suckled on your sweet juices all while you whimper out his name. His hip jerk upwards and he has a desperate need to fuck you, to pound you into the mattress and feel your cunt around him. He mutters curses under his breath and lets out a moan that he instantly bites down. He bets you’d have the tightest cunt- you’d clench around him and pull on him until he came in you. You’d probably whimper that he’s so big, that he’s stretching you out, all while your hand is in between your legs, rubbing at your pearl, your arousal coating him. His cock slips out of his cock and tightens his hold on it. His face is scrunched and he’s breathing in sharply, his body heats up and ignites in the pit of his stomach. He imagines you bent over on his bed, your face flushed with excitement while your pussy clenches tight around him, taking him in perfectly, your walls molding to accommodate him.

“Fu-Fuck,” Leon breaths out. His cock is red and aches with release. He rubs his thumb over the head spreading out the milky white pre-cum, and rubbing over his head and down his shaft. His hand around his package tugs and kneads into him. He already feels so heavy with cum, his cock a deep red hue.

He wonders how you’d look when you came, if your eyes would roll to the back of your head and your tongue would roll out and you’d have this blissful look on your face as you screamed his name and clawed at the bed sheets or if you’d be quieter, if you would let out little mewls of pleasure and bite down on your lip while your orgasm took over. He’s certain about one thing, he’s sure that he would continue to pump into you until you’re begging for him to slow down, your legs shaking and mouth wide open.

He wants to know what it would be like to fuck your cunt, how it would look like if you were to pleasure yourself in front of him, god all he wants right now, is to just ram his cock in you and hear you cry his name.

With a final thought of you, Leon tugs on his cock and lets his cum drip down his shaft, ooze in syrupy strands as it coats him. It’s a sudden pleasure that makes him shut his eyes tight, colors blooming in his mind as his euphoria reaches its high. Head thrown back and a deep guttural moan sounds in the room. His muscles feel heavy and his bed is stained with cum and his cock aches.

With a post ecstasy haze, he reaches for his phone and sends you a friend request. In a few minutes, you’ve accepted his request and his trembles in excitement.


	2. I Call Shotgun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Leon meet!

It’s back and forth messaging that happens for two weeks. You respond with eagerness after his message and he can’t seem to put the phone even as sleep calls him. Messages that range from polite to sending each other memes and other pictures. You even send him a few selfies and it’s enough to make him cover his face and blush behind it, growing flustered at the sweet smile that you wear and his heart beats in his chest when he realizes that a few of the pictures you hadn’t even posted them- they were just for him. You’re just so cute. He starts to do the same, taking pictures before battles, after battles, when he sees an oddly shaped tree after getting lost. 

It’s this deep longing that he feels for you, constantly checking your social media until he has to calm himself but he doesn’t want to seem like a stalker. He’s too flustered to even ask for your number- too scared for rejection and it’s until his throat burns and there’s a two-third empty bottle of wine next to him that he tosses Raihan his phone and tells him to send his number over. Raihan, the good friend that he is, does just that- accompanied by a winky face. He passes out before he can receive your message and when he wakes up in the morning, he’s horrified. He can’t even bring himself to look at his phone. He gets rid of the alcohol and tosses it into the hands of Raihan who absolutely cannot stop laughing at the predicament. 

With a glint in his eyes and a sharp grin, he shows Leon the response, a new, unregistered number in his phone with a simple message of your name and a blushing emoticon.

He offers to buy Raihan lunch for next week.

He really likes messaging you. You’re just so open and nice to him, reminding him to drink plenty of water and you respond to him so quickly and you forgive him when he takes a bit longer to reply to you. 

He’s really starting to like you- an actual crush where he’’s giddy when you message him, nervous and flustered at the thought of you. The romantics of who you are, how you treat him with kindness and ask about his day. 

He’s hesitant to ask you to meet up. At his place no less. Offering to cook for you after you confided in him about your stressful week during a weekly call, your voice catching and it makes his heart ache and without thinking. He wants to offer you some solace, just a peace of mind where you can come over and he can cook for the both of you and maybe you two could watch a movie or you can leave- really, whichever you’d prefer. And with how flustered he sounds over the phone and the mental image of him wearing an apron and eating a home cooked meal, you couldn’t resist.

-

He doesn’t know what happened. Neither do you. One minute you two are chatting, flirty remarks thrown here and there, a little bit of peering over his shoulder and him offering a taste test and now you two are in his bedroom, lips meshed into each others while he holds you tight and run his hand over your breast where you lean into his touch.

“I’m really not the type to do this,” you mutter, looking at his lips.

“I believe you.” he presses hot kisses against your neck, making you whine with anticipation and he loves it when you press yourself further against his chest. “I’m not either- swear it.”

You grip handfuls of his hair into your palm and jerk your hips when his hands slide down to your waist, hooking his fingers under the waistband of your shorts. He breaths hot air against you, his breath wavering and hands circling over to undo the bottom of your shorts.

You slip them off with ease, a choked breath when you they pool around your ankle and it finally clicks that you’re going to have sex with Leon. His hands are hot on your skin- one glides behind you and cups your bum, while the other slides to your front, your sex leaking and marking at your underwear.

“Already wet, hm?” He sounds so smug about it, his smile against your skin and he nips at your shoulder, shushing you when you squeal and tense in his arms. “It’s okay, I’m going to make you feel really good.” He pushes you against the edge of his bed, his teeth grazing at your skin and the hand from behind tugs at the bottom of your shirt. “Can you take it off for me?”

“I don’t think it’s fair that I’m the only one undressing,” you squeak, face flushed and your hands grabbing at his biceps. “Seems like an unfair trade.”

He blinks owlishly at you, and then his lips upturn and he nods enthusiastically. “Okay, I can do that,” he replies cheekily. 

His hands leave you and you watch as he undresses, eyes scanning over his dark skin, drinking in his form. He’s muscular, he’s large and toned; even as you held him, you knew that he held power but seeing it with your own two eyes, makes your leg bounce and air escapes your lungs.

“You’re staring,” he replies with a grin.

You jump and look away, your hand instinctively coming to pull at the bottom of your shirt, tugging it downwards. You mutter an apology, eyes focused on the carpeted floor, digging your feet into it. 

“It’s fine,” he takes a step towards you and holds your face between his hands. “If you’re too nervous we can stop. I don’t want-”

“No!” You wince on yourself when his eyes widen in surprise. “I- I’m just- I feel like I’m not going to live up to your expectations is all. You must have been with so many people before me- which is fine- but I don’t know.” You take a peek at him and lower your head. “I’m sorry for making this weird.” 

You hear him sigh and your ears burn in embarrassment. 

“Do you want to know something?” You look up at him with wide eyes and nod your head. He takes your hands in his and lets them fall at your sides. “When we met, I uh, looked over your social media and I found a picture of you at a water park and,” he lets out a chuckle and turns his head, his face flushing a shade darker, “this is embarrassing but I kind of jerked off to you.”

Your heart skips a beat. “You jerked-”

“Yep,” he says, a sheepish smile on his face as he holds your shift in his hands. “I have experience- I won’t lie but I’m not going to compare your experience to others. I want to have sex with you. Do you?”

You nod. “Yeah,” you whisper, “I want to have sex with you too.” You clear your throat. “Should I take my shirt off or-” You gasp when your shirt is removed swiftly, leaving your hair slightly ruffled and you adjust yourself, giggling in shock as it’s tossed haphazardly onto a chair. “Okay,” you giggle, “that was a surprise.”

He shrugs and flashes you a half smile. “Sorry, I’m just a bit excited.” He pulls you close to him, the tent in his pants rising when he feels your chest against his.

You whine when he kisses you, a feverish kiss where he runs his hands down your body, taking note of every shiver that you give, every little whine that sounds in the back of your throat, as he pulls you closer to him. Large hands run behind your back and your bra straps fall down your arms and you whimper in the kiss, letting your arms fall and the article of clothing is tossed somewhere forgotten. Your nipples are perked, and you press yourself against his chest, a jolt of pleasure runs down his spine and heat pools in his stomach. He runs his tongue against the bottom of your lip, letting his hands slide behind you and grip your bottom, eliciting a gasp from you which he takes advantage of. His tongue swirls inside and he picks you up, your hands clutching onto his skin, nails digging in until the release once you’re propped on the bed. His hands leave your bottom and he lets his leg squiggle in between yours which you clutch tighter. 

You open with hesitation, parting your legs a bit and he places his leg inside, jeeping you open. A hand slides between your thighs, fingers dancing and leaving phantom touches against you. You breath sharply, and he mumbles against your mouth to relax, fingers dancing over your hidden sex. 

He massages you through your underwear, already feeling your slick stain through your underwear. You moan into his mouth when his fingers try to prod inside. You pull away from the kiss, eyes half lidded and glazed over with lust.

“Leon,” you call his name, lips red and slightly puffed. “Don’t tease.”

You look so sweet, calling his name and clutching him by his arms. You’re already so slick and just by a simple make out session. Your chest rises and falls, your chest flushed and rising towards your face.

“Okay,” he nods, “no teasing.” His hands hold you by the shoulders and you peer up at him. “Lay back for me. Let me make you feel good.”

“And you?” You furrow your brows, cupping your hands over his. “I want to make you feel good too.”

He tilts his head and smiles softly. “You will, I promise, but just let me do this. It’s not the first time I’ve wanted to taste you,” he replies cooly, letting his hands fall from you. 

You scoot farther onto the bed and when he gives you a questioning look, you smile at him shyly. “I don’t want you kneeling on the carpet. Looks a bit uncomfortable.”

Ah, you are just so kind. He grins and nods. He gets on the bed and watches as you lay on your back. You hold your breasts in your hands, covering them from view and he smirks, a small sense of pride as he remembers faintly thinking that you were the type to do so. Your legs are pinched together. He holds a knee in each hand and encourages you to open with a slight nudge. You take a shaky breath and spread open for him.

He gulps as he sees your sex open for him. Your lips part open and arousal makes you glisten as it drips down and pools onto his duvet. He licks his lips and presses feathery light kisses down your thighs, and as he nears your coveted sex, his teeth gliden over you skin and he nips at your inner thigh, his cock growing harder when you let out a cry.

His breath is hot on your entrance. It leaks for him and begs to be tasted. He dips his head forward and his tongue runs flat across your taste. Your legs arp around him, heels digging into his back and he rocks his face into you, tongue swirling over the sensitive bundle of nerve that throbs under his tongue. A muscular arm shifts and his digits press against your leaking hole, sliding in one finger with ease and adding another. You mewl out his name, your nipples pinched between fingers as his digits massage at your plush walls.

You choke out his name, your hips jerking when he wraps his mouth on your clit and hollows his cheeks. He pulls away and removes his fingers from you, moving them to rub at your pearl. His tongue moves to your slit, and his other hand wraps around his length. 

You taste so sweet, syrupy strands sticking to his tongue and strings broken as he darts his tongue in and out of you. You quiver and pulse around him, leaking around him and making a mess as you cry and arch your back. Your cunt clenches around him, begging desperately for something. 

He reluctantly pulls away and you whine his name, your hands leaving your breasts to grab at him. 

“Le- Leon, no,” you roll your hips. “I’m so close.” Your voice is high and whiny, cheeks flushed and body slick with sweat. Your legs pinch together and you rub at them together, hissing at the small friction and a part of him wants to watch yourself get off, wants to see you cum as you look at him and beg that it was him but he’s also close. And he doesn’t want to waste a moment more.

He pulls your legs away and watches as you throb and flutter around nothing. “Just a bit more.” He crawls above you and his knee comes up to your heat. You shiver and your lips part. “You said you wanted to make me feel good, right?” His knee moves against your heat and you nod rapidly. He holds his cock in one hand and removes his leg, replacing it with his cockhead. “Okay, I’m close to, so just let me take care of both of us, okay?” You wrap your legs around him and bring your hands to the back of his head and pull him into a kiss. It’s the motivation that he needs to slip inside.

You both moan into the kiss. He’s large inside of you, and you whimper, your cunt clenching around him. You meet his pace, humping against him and you desperately want release, your lips mouthing his name in a quiet, broken whisper, bringing the back of your hand to muffle any more lewd sounds.

“Leon,” you coo, “it feels so good, ah, Leon.”

You’re soft and gushy around him. A tight grip as he moves inside of you, and he rocks his body into you, feeling himself twitch. You’re hot inside, burning him up with desire and his mind grows foggy as he nears his edge. He grunts your name, swallowing thickly while he holds himself above you. 

It doesn’t take long for you to have a vice grip around him, milking his cock while you cream around him, your nails dragging down his back while you call his name. You shudder and twitch, your soft walls pulling him deep. Your face scrunches, a cute little nose wrinkle that he pecks at and he works his way towards his orgasm. Pumping inside of you, your walls leaking around him and when he glances back down where you cover your chests, nipple peeking through the gaps in your fingers and parted mouth with a flushed face, it’s enough to send him over the edge. He cries your name, broken with a moan and he spills inside of you, coating you white and plenty. It’s a few more weak thrusts, making sure that he’s spent and he pulls out with a wince, cock semi-hard and he collapses on the bed next to you, cock twitching around nothing as his seed slides down him.

“Wanna go on a date?” He swallows nervously, breaking the silence.

You let out an airy chuckle, throw your hand onto his stomach. “Yeah, sure. A date sounds nice.”

“Cool,” he says lamely, letting a smile grow he hears you agree.


End file.
